legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Druid Pack
The Druid Pack The Druid Pack is a game-generated pack located by the Bison Peak Den that often threatens the Stormy Skies Pack and Moon Pack. It's based off the famous Druid Peak pack that became the largest wolf pack in the world and existed for nearly 15 years before its collapse in 2011. The Druid Pack was originally part of the background among the wolf legacies, but they were pulled into the story when brothers Copper and Glen mated with Moon Pack and Stormy Skies Pack heirs. Glen and Copper originated from the Forest Pack, a pack Seri created for the sake of the story. The Druid Pack had a blood feud with the Forest Pack which has lasted for generations. The side story of Aura, a young and timid wolf, helped shed some light on the subject of the Druid Pack as we still know a minimal amount about them. The current heir to the Druid Pack is Scarlet, a dark wolf with a bright red face who helped Aura learn to hunt multiple times. This was revealed episode 33 of Bear and Wolf Season. When Scarlet began her reign she renamed the pack the Dark Druid Pack. Relationships With Other Packs Moon Pack The Dark Druid Pack and the Moon Pack knew little of each other until Copper joined, bringing the blood feud to the Moon Pack with him. While they were not affected much, Lunala had difficulty with her final litter when the Druid Pack stole one of her elk carcasses. Stormy Skies Pack The Druids' blood feud spread to the Stormy Skies Pack when heir Misty mated with Forest Pack wolf Glen. The Dark Druid Pack soften stole the Stormy Skies Pack's elk which almost killed their puppies many times. Forest Pack Little is known about the relationship between the Forest Pack and Druid Pack except that they have a blood feud that likely still continues to this day. Starry Skies Pack The Starry Skies Pack has had the most history with the Dark Druid Pack as the blood feud was passed on to Geo, one of Misty and Glen's sons who later became Stardancer's mate as they began the Starry Skies Pack. Little happened at first until their companion wolf Wisp had puppies with an unknown Dark Druid male. The male's fate is undetermined, but Wisp left the caring of her pups to Stardancer and Geo. Other experiences are the relationship between Scarlet and Aura. Aura was Starry Skies Pack and Scarlet was Dark Druid Pack, but they became friends regardless. There was even demand for the two females to become something similar to mates. We did not know what befell Aura after she failed to complete her side story, but as Kuma, Aura's brother from another litter, tried to complete his Master of the Mountain challenge he saw Aura among the Dark Druid Pack. While Kuma was raising his third litter, the Dark Druids launched a vicious offensive on their den. They were efficiently repelled by the Starry Skies Pack and, attack thwarted, they were forced to flee. Category:Starry Skies Pack Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Moon Pack Category:Wolves Category:Information